Lily Potter and the Sorting Hat
by Bookworm1025
Summary: Lily Potter, daughter of the Boy Who Lived, goes to Hogwarts! There is no telling what she'll get herself into... I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE VIRTUALLY DAILY, CAUSE ITS SUMMER NOW! I own Harry Potter... I wish!
1. Hogwarts bound and Sorting

**Chapter One**

Trembling, Lilly Potter sat down on the cushy red leather seats of the Hogwarts Express next to Rose Weasley.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Rose squealed, bouncing up and down. "I've been waiting for a year of boredom and now… EEEEEK!"

Lilly's heart flip-flopped as she looked out the window at her parents waving at her, and the train lurched, pulling out of Platform 9 ¾. "Nor can I. This feels like some weird dream…"

"A dream come TRUE! Finally, you're coming to Hogwarts! I missed you, you know."

Lilly couldn't help but roll her eyes at her enthusiastic friend. In truth, two years before when James left and the year before when she parted with Albus and Rose, she would kill for the chance to go with them to Hogwarts. Yet now, she wasn't sure.

"Lills, Its not like we'll be living there till we're 17!" Protested Hugo, Rose's younger brother who was also a first year. "You're coming home for Christmas with me, right?" Rose said, taking notice of her obviously miserable friend.

"Yeah. You're going to love this place!" Albus reassured from the seat opposite.

"Just watch out for the Forbidden Forest!" James teased.

" Hey!" Lilly slapped her brother on the knee.

James smirked. "This is the Hogwarts Express! You can actually use…"

With a wave of his wand, James muttered something indistinct under his breath. "Magic!"

Lilly screamed as a lock of her once-red hair fell down over her eyes, which was now a vivid purple.

James and Hugo fell to the compartment floor, laughing, Rose joined Lilly in screaming – the left side of her head had turned a soft lavender – and Albus quickly waved his wand over both of them, saying _Agumenti! _As he did so. Lilly felt a jet of water stream down her scalp, and to her relief the purple had disappeared.

"Great." Sniffed Rose, looking down at her soaking muggle wears.

Fuming, Lilly snarled, "Come on, Rose. Lets go find a sane compartment to change in."

As the girls left, Lilly took extra care to kick James in the ribs.

**Chapter Two**

The train slowed and Lilly followed Rose, Albus and Hugo out into the corridor, where they were quickly swept up in the bustle of students getting off. A little ways ahead, Lilly spotted James with his third year friends, who ran his fingers through his hair and mouthed the word "Purple". They cracked up, and Lilly tightened her grip on her wand.

Outside the train, a creature with a man's top half and a horse's bottom was calling out "FIRST YEARS, GET OVER HERE!"

"That would be Firenze. He isn't that mean, he's just old." Albus explained. "His clan kicked him out for working with the humans back in Dad's day. He was, for a while, his Divination teacher!"

Lilly laughed. "Then Firenze must be _really_ old!"

Rose tugged on Lilly's sleeve. "Come on!"

With a sigh, Lilly said goodbye to Albus and Rose, who would take the carriage to the castle.

"I'll see you two at the Griffendor table, right?" She laughed, as the second years walked off.

"Hurry, they're leaving!" Hugo yelped, dragging Lilly along like luggage. Lilly looked longingly after her brother, wishing she could go with him instead.

Lilly, seasick, stumbled off the boat, Hugo following close behind.

"I wish I'd been on those carriages!" She mumbled as they jogged after Firenze.

"On the bright side, we're here!!!" Hugo grinned.

Sure enough, ahead of the first years stood an enormous castle with all sorts of spires and towers that reached up to the night sky. A few owls and birds flew around one of the tallest ones, which Firenze called the Owlrey.

The students entered the castle and stood outside great big oak doors, where an elderly witch greeted them.

"I am Professor McGonagal, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Welcome! When you enter the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of four houses… Griffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." _Is everyone here this old? _Lilly wondered as Professor McGonagal spoke.

"They are ready for you now." She grinned, and led them into the Great Hall, past the four house tables and up to the Sorting Hat.

Professor McGonagal smiled, took out a roll of parchment and called out the first name: "Avery, Caitlin!"

A girl with mouse-brown hair who looked too young for eleven walked up to the stool, and sat on it. Professor McGonagal placed the hat on her head, which hummed and hawed, then called out: "Ravenclaw!"

The entire table cheered and Caitlin ran to join them.

The next five minutes were a blur, and then the name "Granger, Hugo" was called.

"See you!" Hugo grinned, and strode up to the hat.

"Another Granger, your mother was brilliant. But you're technically a Weasley…" Muttered the Hat, who briefly called: "Griffendor!" The Griffendors erupted and Hugo went over to them, a look of relief plastered to his face.

Then came "Little, Tomas" to Hufflepuff and "McIntyre, Danny" to Ravenclaw, then a girl with raven-black hair and eyes to match named "Parker, Sarah" were sorted in Slytherin.

Then the name "Potter, Lilly" was called. Lilly walked up to the hat, knees shaking, and sat down. "Good luck" whispered Professor McGonagal, placing the hat on her head.

Lilly held her breath, and her stomach jumped around. Biting her lip, she waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, the Sorting Hat opened the rip by its brim, and called out:

"_**Slytherin!"**_


	2. Expelliarmous

**Chapter 3**

_SLYTHERIN??? _Lilly thought, panicking.

The Slytherin table cheered, and the Griffendors looked dumbfounded. James and Albus' eyes widened with disbelief, Hugo's jaw dropped and Rose shrieked softly.

Lilly could hear whispers all across the Hall: "A Potter in Slytherin?" "That old hat must be insane!" "This is a disaster!" "So much for the noble Griffendor Potters!"

"Potter, you had better… Erm…" Professor McGonagal muttered, who was clearly disbelieving.

With shaking legs, Lilly stumbled over to the long table and sat down lightly between the black-haired girl, Sarah Parker, and a boy with white-blonde hair who called himself Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey, Ginger. Little weird, being a Potter in Slytherin. Kind of kills the whole Potter pride scenario, eh?" Scorpius sneered.

"You're not helping much." Murmured Lilly, keeling over and putting her forehead on the table.

"Never mind him." Sarah whispered, touching Lilly's arm. "I was sure I'd be in Ravenclaw!"

The rest of the Sorting and McGonagal's speech seemed to be in a distant universe. Lilly gazed past Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to see Albus and Rose looking horrified, James trying to laugh about it to Hugo, though they both were also disbelieving.

Lilly wasn't brought back to the real world until food appeared magically in front of her, though none of it seemed particularly appetizing.

_I'm in Slytherin._ Lilly thought suddenly, the horrible truth hitting her at last. Behind her eyes burned, and there was nothing she wanted more then to run out of the Great Hall, out of Hogwarts and to go home. So she did what she always did when she was upset at home – she slid under the table and curled up into a ball.

_Maybe I'm lucky enough to be a squib. Then I can go home! _Thought Lilly, though she knew there wasn't a chance. After all, she had made Hugo's frog Jiggers turn yellow with black spots on the train.

Lilly sighed, and quietly began crying. Then she felt something brush against her arm.

Turning around, she saw Sarah Parker crouching next to her, a look of sincere understanding on her face.

"My parents are going to kill me, too." She said simply. "I'm a Ravenclaw family. Neither of us belongs in this house."

Lilly opened and shut her mouth, trying desperately to form words, but failed and buried her face in her hands.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her hair and pulled Lilly out from underneath the table. A quick glance to her right told her that Sarah was being treated the same way.

Lilly found herself looking up at the pointed, grinning face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching tear-fest," Scorpius sneered, holding the girls in an iron grip. "But we've got to be going." He marched on after the Slytherins, still dragging Lilly and Sarah by their hair.

"This is rather amusing." Scorpius laughed to no one in particular. "Its like dragging two disgusting little dogs on a leash"

Rage erupted through Lilly, who pulled out her wand. Simultaneously, Sarah drew hers.

Both girls whipped their wands at Scorpius, and Lilly called out the only spell she – and apparently, Sarah – knew well: _"EXPAILLARMOUS!!" _

Scorpius fell backwards, his wand flying out of his hand. He fell right into Jacqueline Burton, who fell onto Tommy Eagle, and the Slytherins toppled like dominoes, one by one, up until Douglas Conrad, the Slytherin Prefect. Douglas hit the ground and the hall fell silent save for Scorpius' moaning.

"What the Crumple-Horned-Snorklack was THAT????" Douglas cried, sitting up and glaring all around the hall.

Lilly felt like crying. Her wand slipped out of her numb hand and clattered against the stone floor, and she felt all eyes upon her and Sarah.

Then, something that would have made Lilly fume five minutes ago brought her a wave of relief. James was standing – or rather, keeling over – laughing! Lilly didn't care if he was laughing at her; it was just good to know that they truly were in the same universe.

A click-clack of heels came up behind Lilly and Sarah, and Lilly turned her head just enough to see McGonagal staring down her nose at her.

As McGonagal led Lilly and Sarah past the students out of the Great Hall, her expression changed from anger to pure delight.

"That was _stunning_!"


	3. Scorpius and the Unforgiviable Curses

**Chapter four**

"Um, I'm sorry, but what?" Sarah asked.

"You two, that was actually quite advanced magic! How did you know that spell?" McGonagall steered the girls across the Entrance Hall and up a flight of stairs, towards a door with two mean-looking gargoyles guarding it on either side.

"_Nimbus Popinjay" _McGonagall said, and the doors opened. They stepped onto a moving stairwell, like a spiral escalator.

"My dad told me that spell when I was like, five." Lily muttered, as the stairs brought the trio to a stop before yet another oak door.

McGonagall pushed opened the door, saying: "Well your father was Harry Potter, it was like him to teach that to a minor." As she did.

They entered an enormous oval room, whose walls were covered in talking portraits and photographs, much like the ones Lily knew of her father's parents, Lily and James. Behind the desk was a slightly larger portrait. The man inside it was one Lily knew well – Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who had been Headmaster when Harry and Ginny were at school, and who her brother Albus was named for.

McGonagall sat down behind the desk and greeted Dumbledore. "These two girls are Sarah Parker" – Dumbledore nodded at Sarah, who simply looked dumbfounded – "and Lily Potter." The old Headmaster smiled.

"Hello, girls. Minerva, what brings these girls to your office?"

"They made dominoes of the Slytherins." McGonagall said simply.

Lily blushed. _This has to be a trick_. She thought. _We're in so much trouble; we'll probably get expelled! Hey… that's it!!"_

Dumbledore looked confused. "These two first years…" He frowned.

"Expelliarmous was the spell, Albus." McGonagall said, smiling.

Out of nowhere, Dumbledore grinned from ear to ear. "This is rather interesting! But now you are the headmistress, so I will leave you to – erm – deal." With that, Dumbledore strode out of his portrait and out of sight.

"We're in so much trouble, aren't we?" Lily cried, trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice. Sarah looked at her oddly; Lily assumed it didn't work.

"Trouble? Why would you be in trouble, Potter?" McGonagall asked, as if the idea was preposterous. "Take a seat, Parker, Potter."

Nervously, they sat in two chairs that McGonagall conjured up.

"You realize, that spell was quite advanced?" McGonagall asked, and Lily felt like she was looking right into them.

"Erm, sort of…" Sarah spluttered, unsure of herself.

"Where did _you_ learn this spell, Parker?" demanded McGonagall, and Lily saw her friend trembling in her seat.

"I-I-I… Scorpius!" Sarah cried. Despite her normally bold and strong attitude, Sarah seemed to crumple under McGonagall's icy stare.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, looking puzzled.

"The creep told me about it on the train! He also told me about three others…" Sarah trailed off.

"Which others?" Growled McGonagall, and even Lily began to feel intimidated.

"There was… _Crucio…_" Sarah whispered the curse and Lily stared at a small potted plant which began to writhe and twist as if being tortured.

"_Imperio…" _ The plant began to dance and sway as Sarah's wand moved with it.

"And the last one was… um… oh – _Avada-" _Professor McGonagall snatched the small fern away from Sarah in one swift movement, gripping it so tightly Lily swore she saw cracks appear in the pot.

Looking absolutely furious and struggling to keep from screaming, McGonagall turned to Lily and Sarah and spoke. "Go to your beds. I have called for Douglas, your prefect, to take you to back to the common rooms. I will take care of Mr Malfoy for you, so no funny business. And girls… may I see your time tables?"

Lily handed hers to the Headmistress. When she got it back, her Charms lesson had been replaced with a free period, and she now had Charms first thing that next day.

"But, Professor, That's _second_ year Charms class!" Sarah spluttered, looking down at the sheet of parchment.

"Yes, Parker. You deserve it. And neither of you will be punished." McGonagall smiled.

"Ok, Professor." Lily could barley conceal the disappointment in her voice.

She was never going to live down the Slytherin life.


	4. SOS

**Chapter Five**

_Dear Mum and Dad_

I got to Hogwarts safe, though not entirely happy. Knowing James, he's probably already written you about what happened, but I may as well tell you in my own words and defence.

Okay. I was sitting up there, with the hat on looking at everyone – James, Al, Rose, Hugo… and the hat was taking a long time! Then when it spoke it said… it said I was in Slytherin!!

It was terrible, Mum! Everyone at school is flipping out, and I feel so guilty. Then Sarah Parker and I sent Scorpius Malfoy flying, and I was sure we had got in trouble though it wouldn't have been that bad being expelled because at least I wouldn't have to be a Slytherin… did I mention Sarah is the same, she should have been in Ravenclaw? But then Sarah showed McGonagall the Unforgivable Curses and I was positive we were dead meat right there and then, but before I knew it, we were in second-year Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and we didn't get in any trouble!

Don't go praising me, Dad, like I know you will. This is horrible! In case you've forgotten I'm still in Slytherin. I just killed the Potter name in less then five seconds.

Maybe something will come up, and you'll have to pull me out of Hogwarts, hmm?

Maybe…

Please?

Lily

She put the tear-stained parchment into an envelope and sealed it, fastening it to Screech, her owl. Biting her lip, Lily watched the owl take off and soar out the window, over the castle walls and out of sight, to her last hope of escape.


	5. Planning Ahead

**Chapter six**

"Lily…"

Lily jerked away from the unexpected touch, and turned around to see Sarah standing there, her raven-black hair falling over sapphire blue pyjamas.

Smiling softly, Lily asked: "Blue and black. Aren't those the _Ravenclaw _colours?"

Sarah made a sound somewhere between a snarl and a laugh. "We planned ahead, okay?"

Lily grinned. "Me too." She turned around and Sarah saw maroon and gold pyjamas, emblazoned with the Griffendor crest.

Seeing Sarah's amused face, Lily's own fell. "I'm a Potter. I'm supposed to be in Griffendor, not lousy gothic Slytherin!" She turned back around.

"Hey, don't act like you're the only one here moping. This whole thing sucks." Sarah growled, flopping onto the emerald couch. Lily saw tears in her eyes. "I sent out a SOS to my parents, but that's probably such a bad idea, I realize now. I'll get grounded and shunned for life!"

Lily couldn't help a small laugh. "So your parents are gonna ground _you_, because of what a _hat_ said?"

Sarah glared at her friend, but her face melted into a grin. "Do you know what you just said??! That sounded insane!!"

In seconds, they were rolling on the floor, clutching their guts and wiping tears from their eyes.

"Oh, how hilarious."

A sharp voice cut the girls' giggles short. Lily whipped around to see Scorpius Malfoy leaning against the railing of the boy's dorm steps.

Lily saw a mischievous glint in Sarah's eyes. In a flash, she tore out her wand and pointed it at Scorpius' neck. Despite his efforts, Scorpius blanched like a sheet.

"You c-can't do a-a-anything, P-P-P-Parker!" He stuttered. "You know f-f-four spells!"

Sarah shrugged. "If you insist."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _ Lily yelped, cutting Scorpius' sneer short. Sarah watched as Lily guided Scorpius into the air and around the common room. His mouth was wide in a silent roar of anger.

With a grin, Lily flicked her wand and Scorpius plummeted down onto the couch, bouncing to the rug. Sarah was laughing so hard she wasn't making any noise except for a few gasps of breath.

Scorpius stumbled to his feet, and Lily's amusement faded. She could already see Scorpius calling out to the Prefects, and she pictured herself on the Hogwarts Express, gliding away…

To Lily and Sarah's shock, Scorpius said simply, "You've got moves, Potter." And stalked off to bed.

Sarah blinked. "Wow. Scorpius Malfoy gave you a compliment."

Lily flushed. "That was basic… besides, he would have… he insulted…" she stammered.

"Whatever." Sarah said, though Lily saw her smile. Suddenly, Sarah began prancing around the common room; softly singing "Lily loves Scorpius! Lily loves Scorpius! Potter and Malfoy sitting in a tree…"

Lily screamed and launched herself at Sarah, pinning her to the bookshelves. "I do not." She snarled.

Sarah laughed. "Just kidding. Scorpion is a worm."

"Scorpion?"

"Yeah, Scorpius, Scorpion… you know." Sarah grinned. Lily returned it.

~*~*~*~

Lily lay awake, staring up at the green canopy above her. _I wish those were red._ She thought bitterly. _And Rose, not Sarah. _

_Hmm… then again, Sarah is okay. _Looking over at Sarah, Lily realized that Rose was two years older, and Sarah was easier to relate to, considering that Rose had ended up in Griffendor.

Lily pulled the covers up over her head and fell into a restless sleep, full of dreams of being shunned by everyone, traveling home on the Hogwarts Express and seeing how disappointed her parents were, and, for some reason, singing and dancing hats.


	6. Advanced Charms

**Chapter Seven**

"Ackk!"

Lily fell off her bed and onto the chilly hardwood flooring, and for a moment she wondered why she was looking at green and not mahogany red, and Sarah Parker instead of Rose Weasley. Then it all came back to her… the sorting, the human dominos and the SOS letter home. She was in Slytherin still, and it wasn't some insane dream.

"Wake up, dung brains!" Sarah called, bouncing on Lily's bed and hitting the latter over the head with a pillow. "Breakfast is in, like, two minutes!"

"Damnit!" Lily cried, stumbling to her feet. In a rush, she struggled into her jeans and sweater, and followed Sarah downstairs.

~*~*~*~

At breakfast, Lily noticed the Griffendors staring at her from across the hall. Her eyes met Albus' and Rose's, and saw that they looked just as miserable as she did.

All of a sudden, a ton of owls came swooping into the great hall, carrying packages and letters and some issues of the _Daily Prophet_ and the _Quibbler._

Lily looked down from the ceiling to become face to face with a snowy owl with an issue of the _Prophet_ tied to its leg. Lily almost cried out with shock when she saw the front page, which read _Potter turns to the Dark Side _In huge lettering, which topped a moving picture of her and Sarah sending Scorpius fly into the other Slytherins.

Sarah yelped, and shoved the paper under the table, but it was no use. Students were already reading the article, and Lily felt their eyes' staring at Sarah's and her own back.

"C'mon." hissed Sarah, pulling Lily away from her barley-touched breakfast. "We don't want to be late for _advanced_ Charms class."

~*~*~*~

Lily felt incredibly out of her element, sitting in the far corner of the enormous Charms classroom and listening to Professor Fickleness drone on about the importance of proper posture when casting a spell.

"I'm bored," Sarah hissed. "does this lady even know any spells??"  
"She can hear you!" cried Lily.

"How? I don't… oh." Sarah found herself face-to-lobe with one of many Extendable Ears that were hanging around the class.

"Parker, do you think that you could teach this class better then I?" Growled Professor Fickleness, who had just appeared beside Lily and Sarah.

Lily watched, mortified, as Sarah replied "Yeah, I guess so."

She saw the Professors eye twitch. "Let's just see then."

To Lily's, Professor Fickness' and the class' shock, Sarah walked down the aisle to the front of the classroom.

"Throw out those textbooks and get up here with your wands. You're going to try and disarm me!"

With a flurry of excitement, the second years plus Lily ran down and lined up.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!!"

The cries echoed around the vast classroom, along with the occasional clattering of Sarah's wand against the floor. "Good! Great!" she called out between deflecting the red spells and smirking at Professor Fickleness.

"Fine!" Roared Professor Fickleness, glaring at Sarah. The class was silenced instantly. "Class is dismissed. And _you, _Parker…" Lily saw Sarah's face pale.

They were both shocked to see Professor Fickleness smile. "I could learn a thing or two from you. 35 points to Slytherin. Now go, it's very nice outside!"

With that, Lily and Sarah looked at each other, laughed out loud, and ran after the rest of the class.


	7. Dinner at Gryffindor Table

**Chapter Eight**

Lily and Sarah flopped onto the emerald couch back in Slytherin Common Room after a long and eventful first day at Hogwarts.

After their interesting Charms class, They had gone off to Herbology, back with the first years again, where Professor Longbottom nearly made them all go deaf with Mandrakes.

From there, there came Potions with Ebullio, History of Magic with Binns, in which Lily and Sarah enjoyed a nice nap, Transfiguration with Mutatello (where Sarah found she could change a doorknob into a flower petal with ease) and finally Flying lessons with Ollivander, the daughter of the wandmaker Ollivander, where Lily discovered that she had definitely inherited Harry's flying skills. Both girls walked away from their classes relatively happy.

"That was tiring" Sarah groaned.

Lily laughed. "And it's not even dinner yet!"

Sarah groaned again. "That means facing all those laughing idiots from breakfast!"

"Come on," Lily replied, twirling her wand absentmindedly between her fingers. "Wasn't super bad. And besides, we can just…" Lily held her wand between her eyes and grinned evilly. "Blow them up."

Sarah snorted and got up. "Let's go."

* * *

Lily followed Sarah into the Great Hall, which was already packed. They managed to find seats… right on either side of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Potter. Parker. I notice you're still dreaming of being in Ruddy Ravenclaw and Goblin-faced Gryffendor." He sneered.

"Wow, Malfoy. Looks like someone's lost all hope at insults." Lily snapped, who suddenly felt an urge to push Scorpius' face into his spaghetti and mashed potatoes.

Lily turned back to her own dinner, picking at it absent-mindedly. Out of nowhere, a paper airplane collided with her left ear. She looked up angrily, but almost smiled when she saw James just lowering his wand, and Albus smiling sadly. Quickly, she unfolded the airplane and a news clipping fell out… the one from earlier that morning, the picture stared up at her, replaying the incident again and again. And again. On the airplane paper was a note.

_Lils,_

_This sucks. And that's saying something, coming from me. Al is all weepy - hah, I bet __you can hear him protesting across the hall. Anyways, I didn't write Mum and Dad, b/c this is too personal, so I hope you did. Also, I noticed you're friend Parker wanted Ravenclaw, right? Well, I happen to know that you both were misplaced. Trust me. We'll find a way to get you outta this. In the meantime, hang tight._

_ ~Jay_

Lily grimaced. Something that had to do with James was going to end up with detention. The fact that James was being nice to her was going to end up with detention. And yet…

"Sarah, I'll be right back. Ok?" Lily said, standing.

Through a mouthful of chicken, Sarah waved her off.

Lily resisted sprinting along the hall, weaving between students and benches, walking to the opposite end. She slunk around behind the last bench on the far side, and with a cry, leapt into the space between James and Albus.

"Lily!" They both cried, and flung their arms around her.

"What are you doing here?!" squealed Rose, coming under the table and hugging Lily's legs. Hugo grinned at her from the other end of the table.

"Hey, No one said anything about students from one house sitting at another, especially if they should be in this house instead of _that _one." Albus growled, nodding across the hall.

Lily burst into tears. Quickly and quietly, James, Rose, Albus and Hugo pulled her out of the hall and out into the dim twilight grounds.

"Lils…" Albus said awkwardly.

"This SUCKS!" Lily cried, leaning against her brother, her head in her hands. "I'd rather be expelled, or dead, or even a _troll_, if it means getting into Gryffendor!"

"Is it that bad?" Hugo murmured, who rested against a pillar. "I thought that Parker girl was alright, and what with the whole advanced charms…"

"That Parker Girl has a name," barked Lily. "And Sarah is great, but I grew up with you guys, and everyone is treating me like a freak because I'm a Potter in Slytherin." Lily spat the last word like it was an Unforgivable Curse.

"I know where you're coming from, Potter."

They all turned around and saw Sarah grinning at them from the doors.

"Just so you know, McGonagall wants us all in. I'm Sarah Parker, by the way." She said casually.

Lily watched as James shook Sarah's hand, and tried not to laugh when Sarah blushed. "I'm sure I'll see you around, Parker Girl." James laughed. Then he turned to Lily. "We're gonna get you through this. Who knows… like I said in the note – you can be mis-misplaced."

He grinned, Albus gave Lily a quick hug, and they were gone.

* * *

It was dark. Lily lay awake, talking to Sarah in the bed next to her.

Sarah paused. "James is cute."

Lily pretended to gack. "James is my annoying brother."

"James is your annoying, cute brother."

Groaning but smiling, Lily rolled over. "Night"

"Night."

A mischievous grin spread across Lily's face. "Sarah loves Jaaames! Sarah loves Jaaames!"

"Lily loves Scorpius!"

Another girl in the room sat up and hissed to her friend, "Alyssa loves Maaaarcus!"

"Amanda loves Daniel!"

"Shut up, everyone!!" Lily laughed, and lay back down, and room grew silent again.


	8. Ginny's reply

**Chapter 9**

**L**ily followed Sarah down the staircase to the Great hall the next morning, hungry and anxious, wondering if she could slip over to Gryffendor Table later on.

Lily sat next to Sarah on the wooden bench as the first of a flurry of owls arrived. Sarah paid for her copy of the Daily Prophet, and Lily began scarfing her toast. She was shocked when she noticed her parents' grey-and-black owl land in front of her breakfast, squawking loudly.

She unfurled the letter with trembling fingers.

_Dear Lily _

_Don't feel horrible, no matter what your brother says. No, he didn't write yet._

_We actually knew about this before your letter, it was in the _Evening Prophet. _It certainly was a shock, but there is no way we are mad at you in the least bit. _

_Now, you and I both know perfectly well that we can't go and do something rash like pull you from Hogwarts. You've been waiting for this since James got his first broom. _

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting _this_" Lily murmured under her breath.

_Congratulations on your advanced classes! Just so you know, Hugo will be in your Herbology and History of Magic classes, so you can see your cousin there. _

_But really, if Slytherin really is torture, I'm sure your father and I can make some arrangements with Professor McGonagall. But only if you are really sure. There is always Beauxbatons, the school your aunt Phlegm – Fleur – attended. And word is going around that there is a Magic school across the pond in the States…_

_Try, just try, to enjoy this for the time being. Okay?_

_See you at Christmastime!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum_

_XOXO_

Lily frowned when she felt a lump rise in her throat. "You okay?'" Sarah asked, resting her hand on Lily's forearm.

"Yeah. I…" Lily shook a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "I'm gonna sneak over to Griffendor. Why don't you ever head to Ravenclaw?"

"Oh." Sarah looked down and picked at her bacon. "My sister, Alyssa, is kinda a Squib. Her magic is like a one year old's, and she's sixteen. As for Marc and Daemon…"

Sarah gestured towards two 5th year boys – one with Sarah's raven hair, one with a shock of blonde – glumly. "They sort of reject me since I was landed in here."

"Sarah, that sucks." Lily stood up pulling her friend. "Come on. We're going over to my family. You can flirt with –" She shuddered for effect. "James as much as you want."

Sarah turned bright red and smiled sheepishly. "Then," Lily continued. "We're gonna set those jerks of yours straight."

They marched across the hall, and Lily plunked down right between Rose and Albus. She was hugged from both sides. "James, this is Sarah Parker. She is a little mental, because she thinks that you're cute. How funny is that?" Lily said.

Sarah punched her in the arm. Hugo laughed so hard pumpkin juice come out his nose. James turned pink.

"Anyways, you need to screw some jerks head on straight. Marc and Daemon Parker are being horrible to Sarah since she's Slytherin." Lily told James.

James snorted. "Marc and Daemon? Those guys are the saddest excuse for 15 year olds, ever. Remember I told you _Al _could beat them in anything?"

"What's with the doubtful note in there? I could beat you too." Albus said in mock anger.

"Lets just see about that!" James cried, standing and whipping out his wand, an enormous grin plastered to his face.

Lily pulled both brothers back to the bench. "Seriously, guys. Save it for the Parkers!"

"Don't hurt them, or anything… you really don't even have to…" Sarah stammered as the brothers put their heads together, whispering excitedly.

"Hey, those toad-brains deserve what's coming. Who are they to care if you are Slytherin?" Lily said, frowning.

"Ahem!" Albus said, sitting up straight. "Using my amazing brain abilities, James and I have the perfect plan!" James scowled then continued Albus' thought. "We're putting a drop of this into their pumpkin juice!" He said, holding up a small, deep purple vial. "This is going to KILL-"

Sarah screamed. "**Don't kill them!**"

James just laughed. "Going to kill their good grades! They drink this, and they are _crazy_ dumb for the rest of the week! At the end of seven days, on their hands in bright green ink will say 'SLYTHERIN RULES, RAVENCLAW DROOLS' for another week." Sarah and Lily stared, and then broke into laughter.

"No, but seriously, Griffendor is _the_ house." Albus said seriously.

Lily's smile dropped. "Great, now I'm gonna cry." She sniffed, badly concealing her grin with her hands over her face.

"Shut up." Rose said. "You'd better get back to Slytherin table. Here comes Fickleness!"

"See you guys in Herbology!" called Hugo from a few students down.

Sarah squeaked oddly and pulled Lily under the table. They scuttled away just in time.

*****************************

**Hey**

**Just wanted to say, whenever I pictured the Potter kids, James was like, class-clown, rebel, skaterboy laid back guy, Albus always struck me as being a lot like me - cool but nerdy at the same time. And Lily always seemed the shy, emotional one.**

**Just so you know.**


	9. SideEffects

**_Hello..._**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a small eternity, I got my new computer, I had to transfer a TON of documents, and I had writers block. Adnd I've been very hyped up about the HP Theme park and the holidays... Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!! _**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Lily and Sarah walked down a fifth floor corridor on their way to History of Magic, talking about Quidditch try-outs. Neither was allowed to try out, but they were heading down with Hugo, Rose and Albus to watch James try for Beater.

Harry had seemed disappointed when he found out James wasn't going for Seeker like him and his father had. James had simply replied, "Hey dad, I just like hitting stuff with clubs. No big deal." Albus, of course, was more interested in books then Quidditch. Harry had turned to Lily, hoping she would try for Seeker next year. She didn't have the heart to tell him that if she tried out, it would be for Chaser like Ginny was.

"I still don't get it, though! After your dad, you'd think they'd start letting first years try out!" Sarah argued. She seemed irked that she couldn't try for Keeper like she had hoped.

"Yeah, me too, but apparently-" Lily began, but stopped short when she saw who was coming down the hall.

Marc and Daemon Parker were lumbering down the hall, looking puffy, green and as though they were wondering where they were. Daemon was looking at his wand like he had never seen such a thing. Behind them floated Nearly Headless Nick, easily the most helpful ghost in the castle. He was talking to the twins. "Come on lads, the Hospital Wing is just up here, little farther..." Every now and then floating to one side to keep them walking in the right direction.

Sarah gasped. "What happened to them?!" She cried. Lily had a terrible feeling she knew... etched across their foreheads were the words _SLYTHERIN RULES, RAVENCLAW DROOLS _in handwriting that was unmistakably James'.

"Not sure..." Nearly Headless Nick replied. "Came stumbling out of Arithmancy like this..."

Lily groaned inwardly as she noticed why they were so green... all over their face and hands were the slogan, not just their forehead. Marc looked like he was going to be sick... Sarah moved just in time.

Nick winced and ushered the boys forward again. He tipped his head at the girls and turned the corner. There was another unmistakeable sound of someone being sick. Sarah wheeled on Lily.

"I thought James said it WOULDN'T kill them!?" she cried.

"Well, it hasn't... yet." Lily said tentatively.

Sarah made a strangled noise. Lily let a tiny grin spread across her face.

"You have to admit, they look pretty funny."

Sarah looked like she was going to curse Lily, then burst into laughter. "Yeah – they do – It's hilarious – to see them like – like – like that!" She said between peals of laughter. Lily began to laugh hysterically.

Suddenly, they saw Professor Binns' ghostly head stick through the classroom door. "Girls," he said in a wheezy voice. "I think you are in my class, now get in here before you get a detention, and stop giggling!"

Lily and Sarah ducked their heads and hurried into class. Hugo, sitting at the far back corner of the room, waved and they wandered over to the two seats he had saved.

As Binns' lecture on the International Statue of Secrecy droned on in the background, Lily filled Hugo in on the event in the corridor.

"What?" Hugo cried in disbelief, as quietly as possible. "James said it was safe!"

"I know. Apparently not. I'll give him hell at dinner..." Lily muttered.

Sarah grinned. "Or we could hex him on his broom..."

"Or bewitch the bludger..." Lily added.

"Or his broom will mysteriously break in two before he makes it onto the pitch." Hugo said mischievously.

***

Lily, Sarah, Albus, Hugo and Rose walked down the gravel path to the Quidditch pitch. Against the darkening sky, Lily could see one player rise into the air, and dive back down, followed by five or six others. For a moment, she thought there was a tiny speck, a blur in front of the leader...

"Lily?"

"What?" Lily asked, shaking herself. For a moment, she saw herself up there, diving for a Snitch.

Rose huffed. "I said, did you see Teddy? Teddy Lupin?"

Lily frowned. "No, I didn't. He's in Gryffindor, remember?" She said. "Why, what's the devil up to now?"

Albus scoffed. "He's been walking around with a bright pink Mohawk and a wolf's tail!"

"Right! I thought I saw a wolf turn a corner the other day... thought to myself, _Has Teddy gone and let one of his friends in the castle?" _Hugo exclaimed.

"When is the next full moon, d'you think?" Lily asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Sarah asked. Lily forgot... Sarah didn't know about Teddy.

"Teddy Lupin, our cousin, sort of. Harry's his granddad. His mum, Tonks, was a Metamorphagus, and Remus his dad was a werewolf!" Rose told Sarah, perhaps a little loudly.

Sarah was going to say something, but Lily clapped a hand over her mouth. "You can't say anything, OK?"

Nodding, Sarah ducked away from Lily. "Was? You said his parents were..."

"They died at the Battle of Hogwarts." Albus muttered solemnly.

They all seemed crestfallen on the way down to the pitch. As they took their seats in the stands, watching the players zoom around in the air, the mood was lightened. Hugo launched into a conversation about the famed Battle of Hogwarts, the one every witch and wizard would talk about for years to come, the battle where The Dark Lord was defeated by the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One...

Lily stared into the sky, watching but not seeing the players toss the Quaffle, dive after near-invisible Snitches. The first stars appeared in the sky. Lily thought she just saw something on the corner of the Forest, almost a horse, but different... with wings?

"Woah! Look at James!" Sarah cried suddenly, standing up. Nearly everyone stood, and watched as a third year Seeker dive for the Snitch, but a Bludger was zooming in on the side, the third year didn't see it... James soared down and whacked the Bludger out of the way with inches to spare, and the girl caught the Snitch. The Bludger soared towards the stands.

Realization dawned on the assemble crowd, and there was an eruption of screams as people dove out of the way. The Bludger was headed right to the center of the stands, right to where Lily and Sarah sat...

"_PROTEGO!_" Lily screamed, pointing her wand at the Bludger.

"_REDUCTO!"_ Cried Sarah at the same time, aiming for the deadly ball.

Just as the Bludger bounced off a seemingly invisible wall, it exploded with a loud BANG, feet away from where the girls sat. There was quiet, then some people called out to them – "Great job!" "Quick thinking!" "That's the best Shield Charm I've ever seen!"

"Way to explode our spare Bludger, Parker!" James jeered, but he was joking and grinning, looking apologetic. "Sorry I almost killed you!"

Albus looked up from the seat he had ducked behind. "I never would have thought of that." He said in awe.

Lily, feeling a flush of embarrassment, sat back down. It was bad enough that she was the first Potter EVER in Slytherin, and her parents were the best Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies ever and the Boy Who Lived, did she have to be a show-off too?


	10. Room of Requirement

_**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a billion years... but schools out now, and its summer (!) So I'll update a lot... I finally figured out where this is all going! YAY! So, yeah...**_

**_And sorry if some of this doesnt make sense... :D_**

Chapter ten

_She was riding a broomstick over the Quidditch pitch, zooming in and out of the goal hoops. She soared over the lake, and she fell for a second before she found herself sitting atop an enormous dragon… they dove right down into the lake, but she had no trouble breathing… merpeople surrounded her, singing an eerily beautiful song… and then Scorpius was swimming towards her, and Sarah was sitting cross legged at the bottom of the lake, and the weirder the dream got, the less she could breathe…_

Lily sat up straight. Sarah was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring curiously at Lily. "C'mon. Wake up." Lily frowned. "It's Tuesday. Free period." She mumbled. Sarah shook her head. "Yeah, I know, but I'd rather go exploring… plus, your stomach has been growling for the last five minutes." Lily laughed as her stomach rumbled as if to back up Sarah's point, and pulled off the covers.

Five minutes later, they were gripping the rail as the staircase swung around, talking about Quidditch. "So, James made Beater?" Sarah asked. Lily nodded. "I heard Ravenclaw try-outs are tomorrow, and according to Al, Marc wants Keeper." Sarah laughed aloud. "_Wants_ is the key term, Lily. He couldn't stay on a broom if you paid him fifty Galleons! Besides, they'll be in hospital for at least another week."

Instead of eating a whole breakfast, Lily just darted in and out of the Great Hall, with a mouthful of orange juice and quick bite of toast. Then, the girls went up the stairs, looking to find the famed Room of Requirement that James had boasted about finding.

"James said… seventh floor corridor." Lily said, looking at the slip of parchment her brother had given her. Under her breath, Sarah snorted. "James also said his little potion was _safe…_"

They came to the tapestry James had described. "So, we just walk in front of it three times, and think of what we want?" Sarah asked, looking doubtfully at the wall. Lily nodded. "But what do we want?" They both stood there, deep in thought. Lily was the first to come up with an idea. "We'll go in separately. That way, we're both happy. Let's say, ten minutes each?" Sarah grinned.

Lily pulled out her wand and placed it gingerly on the stone floor. She spun it, and the tip stopped pointing at Sarah. She smiled and Lily backed up. Sarah walked back and forth in front of the tapestry, her eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly, the wall melted away to reveal a door. Sarah half-opened it, smiled at Lily, and ducked inside.

Lily sat down against the wall, waiting for her friend to re-appear. All the while, she was thinking about what she wanted. First, she thought of her parents. Then Gryffindor… but then she decided on exactly what she wanted.

The door opened and Sarah came out, her face shining. "What did you see?" Lily asked excitedly, jumping up. "My sister! My sister had actual magic, and we were standing in the Ravenclaw common room. And then, I got hungry, and a package of Bertie Bott's appeared right in front of me! That room is amazing, Lils. Go ahead in!"

"But, the Room can't bring you your sister… can it?" Lily asked, confused. Sarah shrugged.

Lily repeated what Sarah had done and the door materialized. She walked inside.

At first, she didn't know where exactly she was. Then, the scene became clearer. It was just a round, dark room. Sitting on a stool in the middle, bathed in a spotlight whose source was non-existent, was the Sorting Hat. Tentatively, Lily walked over to it, her shoes clattering on the floor. She picked it up, felt the fabric, and placed it on her head.

Instantly, it dropped over her wavy red hair and over her eyes. The little, familiar voice echoed. "Hello again, Miss Potter. What brings you to me?" Lily wasn't entirely sure, and her throat felt closed up. But then, her voice replied, "I want to know what house I really belong in."

"I told you, Slytherin."

"But that doesn't make any sense! I'm a Potter!" Lily said, frustrated. The Sorting Hat was silent for a little while. "All things… happen for a reason, Miss Potter." It said slowly, finally. "You were meant for Slytherin, it seems."

"It was rigged." Lily said defensively, though she knew it couldn't be true. The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Potter, I've been around for hundreds of years. I've been worn by millions of young witches and wizards like yourself. I've been battered and bruised and torn and even scorched, but never have I been wrong."

Lily huffed. "Fine, then what's the reason I'm in Slytherin?" she demanded. "I…" The Sorting Hat started to say, but Lily cut it off. "And don't tell me that you don't know, because you can see into my head, so you must be able to see why the Hungarian Horntail I'm in Slytherin!" she fumed.

"You are much like your mother, Miss Potter. Very hot-headed, very determined. You want to prove yourself, to stand out. _Very _much like your mother." The Sorting Hat mused, sounding mildly amused. "I believe your question may be answered by this."

Lily sensed movement in the corner of the room. She lifted the brim of the Sorting Hat up so she could see, and looked to her side. There was something there, large and out-of-place, that had simply appeared when the Sorting Hat mentioned it. Lily gingerly put the Sorting Hat back onto the stool and walked slowly over.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _Lily's eyebrows shot up – It was the Mirror of Erised, the enchanted mirror Harry had told her about. She realized that the Sorting Hat wanted her to look in it, but she stayed rooted to the spot, just out of sight of the mirror's glass surface, afraid to see her reflection.

Suddenly, with a soft scraping noise, the mirror slid over to Lily so that it showed her, wide-eyed and gaping. Lily studied the reflection.

There she was – still in her green tie and Slytherin badge. Was that really what she wanted, to be in Slytherin? But that was impossible! Then, she studied it more closely… standing beside her was Sarah, grinning, also in Slytherin colours. Somewhere in the distance, she recognized her parents – Harry, black hair messy, lightning-bolt scar barely visible, Ginny, red-headed and smirking. James and Al stood there too… but why were they so far away?

Suddenly, Lily remembered what the Sorting Hat had said – _"…to prove yourself, to stand out…" _She was standing out from her family, a family full of Gryffindor's and she was sticking out like a sore thumb… a sore, green thumb, that is. "But that can't be what I want. That isn't what I want at all!" Lily said aloud, frustrated. Then, the Sorting Hat spoke again, Lily jumped as she didn't know it could speak unless someone was wearing it. "Are you sure about that?"

Lily glared at her reflection, the smiling, green-clad Lily. With the tiniest of movements, something in the mirror changed. It took Lily at least five seconds to realize that her reflection's tie and badge weren't the silky green they had been, but they were a golden colour that could only mean… "Hufflepuff!" Lily cried, staring with distaste at the badger on her reflection's badge. But after a moment, the badger became a raven. "Ravenclaw." Lily breathed, seeing the midnight blue and bronze. Just as suddenly, the colours went back to Slytherins, and again to Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Beside Lily, Sarah was changing the house colours as well. But never did they cycle to Gryffindor, though the Potters in the background remained crimson and gold.

"I am standing out." Lily said suddenly, realizing what the Sorting Hat meant. And then, Lily remembered…

She was seven. She sat next to her brothers, Albus at nine and James at ten, in a car. Ginny drove, Harry sat beside her. "I still don't get why we have to go to Muggle School!" James moaned. Harry twisted around in his seat to face his children. "Spells won't do you any good if you're faced with a Sphinx. You need logic and brains, and at Hogwarts you don't learn that kind of thing, only at Muggle School can you learn the math and logic. Did I tell you about that Sphinx, when I was in my fourth year?" Instantly, the boys piped up with "Tell us again!" Lily, meanwhile, tuned out of the story she had heard dozens of times before. She frowned down at her school uniform, which was as bland as the school itself – grey, with a black plaid skirt. She couldn't wait until she got to Hogwarts, where she could wear long sweeping robes and a bright crimson tie and the Gryffindor badge, where she could stand out.

And then she was nine, at Kings Cross, watching both her brothers and Rose go off to Hogwarts. She frowned, surrounded by Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hugo all wearing some kind of Gryffindor clothing. Hugo had Ron's scarf wrapped around his neck. Lily had declined Ginny's invitation to wear her old scarf. She liked standing out, being the one that people questioned. Sometimes, she resented being the daughter of the most famous wizard since Dumbledore. Anything that would make her different from the others was perfect.

Back in the Room of Requirement, Lily's head was spinning. "And being in Slytherin…" she started to say. On the stool, the Sorting Hat continued, "Makes you different. It's all in your head, you know."

Lily stared at the mirror, at her reflection, which had settled on Slytherin again. _All in my head… _Lily thought. All of a sudden, there was a movement in the corner of Lily's eye. She spun around, startled, and felt one foot collide with the other…

The last thing she remembered was cursing herself for being such a klutz, and then her head whacked against the clawed foot of the mirror and everything went black.


	11. Repreive

**_Hey everyone... if you thought the Time Turner scene in PRISONER was confusing, wait until you read the next chapter... things are gonna get insane!_**

**_Heheh... I feel so eeevil... _**

**_THX FOR TEH REVOOS, PEEPLE! YAY!_**

Chapter 1.2

With a little gasp, Lily's eyes snapped open.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Come on, we're almost at Hogwarts! You've gotta change into your robes!" Rose Weasley said, smirking at her cousin. Lily sat upright, eyes wide. "What…?" Suddenly, she realized that she was sitting on a red upholstered seat, her face had once been pressed against a window, and the whole room seemed to be shuddering with movement.

"I'm on the Hogwarts Express!" she cried suddenly, leaping to her feet and running to the compartment door. She looked up and down the aisle, surely the Room couldn't recreate this. Outside the windows, they were rattling over a tall, long bridge, and in the distance, a great black shape loomed on a hill.

"This is impossible!" Lily said, grinning nonetheless, still half standing in the corridor. Someone grabbed the scruff of her t-shirt and pulled her back into the compartment. She sat on the seat, still grinning madly. "The Room of Requirement… and the Sorting Hat… I've got another chance! I don't have to be in Slytherin!" Rose and Hugo stared at her, clearly confused. "That must have been some dream you had, Lils." Rose said finally, gently. "Now, get out, Hugo, we're changing!" she shoved a grumbling Hugo out the door and closed the curtains.

"But where are James and Al, with the spell that turned my hair purple?" Lily said, partly to herself, replacing her muggle jeans-and-t-shirt with the Hogwarts robes. There was a little scoff from behind her. "What, you want that to happen? That must have been a really wacko dream!" Rose laughed. Lily smirked, but decided to drop the matter. Why ruin what could be a wonderful reprieve?

Before she knew it, the Hogwarts Express was squealing to a stop at Hogsmede station. Lily followed Hugo outside, and was shocked to see not Firenze, but an enormous, hairy man. "Hagrid?" Lily called, incredulous. The half-giant looked down and saw the kin of his favourite trio, and grinned hugely.

"Ello there, Lily! 'nd yeh too, Hugo! FIRS YEARS, O'ER HERE!" He bellowed the last part, making at least a dozen people nearby jump. "What about Firenze?" Lily asked. Hagrid glanced back at her. "He's sick… somethin' I 'aven't 'eard of, some Centaur sickness. But 'ow did you know – yer just a firs year?" For a second, Lily realized her mistake, but quickly recovered, "James mentioned something about a Centaur leading the first years…" she trailed off, but it didn't matter. By that point, the mass of eleven year olds were moving towards the lake and the boats.

Lily sat beside Hugo, who was looking somewhere between painfully nervous and overjoyed. Lily still looked up at the castle in awe. The boats lurched, and Lily gripped her lantern post firmly. Behind her, two other first-years were shifting excitedly. "You're rocking the -" Lily started to say, turning around. But then she caught sight of one of the first-years, with jet-black hair and eyes to match, and turned back to face forwards, suddenly nervous.

The population of the little boat was unusually quiet, all the other first-years were babbling uncontrollably. After a while, Lily broke the silence, still facing forwards. "So, what houses are you hoping to be in?"

Silence. "Ravenclaw, of course. Everyone in my family is." Sarah Parker said, sounding a little snobbish. The boy beside her shrugged. "I dunno… I'm muggle born." Hugo twisted around. "Well then, hope for Gryffindor! That's were Lily and I are headed." He said. "Hugo Weasley, and this is my cousin Lily Potter." Lily saw Sarah's eyebrows lift a little at their surnames. "Kids of the Golden Trio… nice." She said with a little smirk. "I'm Sarah Parker." Lily tried to hide her recognition of the name. The boy next to her, with sandy hair and a gap between his front teeth, grinned. "I'm Tomas. Tomas Little." A little part in Lily's brain clicked – _Hufflepuff._

The boat jolted and bumped against the shore. The four eleven-year-olds clambered out and pulled the boat further up the beach, then started after Hagrid and the others. The castle seemed even larger, walking alongside it. Even Lily couldn't help feeling a little awestruck, the second time around.

Back through the front doors. Back to the steps, to hear McGonagall's speech again. And again, down the aisle in the Great Hall, underneath the enchanted ceiling of midnight blue…

"Parker, Sarah!" Sarah went up to the stool, and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her silky black head. Lily, now at the front of the line, stared at her friend, and thought she saw the tiniest glimmer of recognition. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat called. Instantly, Sarah's face was glowing, and she walked over to sit between two near-identical boys.

"Potter, Lily!" With shaky knees, Lily walked up and sat down. She felt the eyes of the whole school on her again… she scolded herself for being nervous, though she couldn't help it. She saw James and Albus, Rose and Hugo grinning at her from the Gryffindor table, they had already made room for her on the bench… The Sorting Hat touched her dark red hair, and she heard the voice, this time so quiet only she could hear it.

"Back again, Miss Potter? Perhaps, this will suit you better… GRYFFINDOR!" Lily nearly cheered herself as she set the Sorting Hat back down and walked over to her ecstatic family. Her eyes slid to the Ravenclaw table, where Sarah was clapping with the others out of respect. Sarah took no notice of Lily, but she didn't care. Settling in between Rose and Albus, she felt like nothing could bother her.


	12. Expecto Patronum

**_Wow! Three chapters in just over 24 hours! They might be kinda short, but I'm just as eager to find out what happens next as you guys are... KEEP REVEIWING!_**

Chapter 2.2

"Password?" Drawled the Fat Lady.

"Kneazle!" Said Kenneth Jacobs, the Gryffindor prefect. The portrait swung open, and Lily moved with the hoard of students through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a circular room, filled with squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board, bare of anything except for a few school notices – supplies lists, information as to certain clubs. A window overlooked the school grounds, and a large fireplace stretched across one wall.

Lily barely had time to take it all in before someone grabbed her arm and towed her towards the girls staircases. "You're Lily Potter?" someone asked her, still pulling her up the stairs. She had wavy, cinnamon-coloured hair and bright blue eyes. Lily nodded and twisted out of the girls grip. They came to a door and entered. "Sorry… I'm Indy Malcoms." The girl apologized, seeing Lily rubbing her arm. "Well, my name's Cindy, but I really can't stand that name. It sounds too _clean_… like candy and flowers. Uggh. So just call me Indy." _She's a chatterbox._ Lily noted.

Lily realized that she was in the dorm room, and five other girls lay sprawled out on five out of seven beds. "Hi, everyone! I'm Indy Malcoms, and this is Lily Potter!" Indy said exitedly. There was a little gasp. "So you're really a Potter? And your dad… he's THE _Harry Potter_?" one blonde girl asked, brown eyes wide. Lily nodded, somewhat sheepishly.

"Okay, so I'm Jayne," said the blonde, "And that's Beth and Miranda, and Taylor and Kay." She said, pointing to each of the girls. Lily waved and smiled at them all, and went to claim a bed right next to the window, on her other side was Taylor, with shoulder-length near-black hair. Indy sat on the bed on the opposite side of the window.

"So. Does anyone know any spells?" Jayne questioned, sounding eager. Lily grinned. "Yeah… I know a bunch, actually." She said, and raised her wand, which was pitch black and had a deep moss coloured band wrapping from handle to tip. She felt all the girls' eyes on it as she flicked it a little and said firmly, "_Accio Miranda_!" The brunette, sitting on her bed opposite Lily's, jolted forwards a little, and fell off her bed. There was a chorus of giggles, and a few grumbles from Miranda.

Lily showed the others her _Wingardium Leviosa _and taught them how to cast it, and soon everyone's possessions were whizzing around the room. There was a little knock on the door, and instantly everyone's wands were hidden. Lily cast a quick _Alohomora_ charm, and the door swung open.

"Oh… hey, Rose!" Lily said with a grin. "I heard you guys from my room… and you know how I can't resist a bit of spell work." Rose chuckled and sat down at the foot of Lily's bed. "Sorry guys… this is my cousin Rose, she's a third year." Jayne's eyebrows shot up. "So you're another Golden kid… Ron and Hermione's kid?" she asked excitedly. Rose smirked and nodded.

Rose nudged Lily's knee. "Hey… show them that spell my mom showed us! Remember, the week before we all left… you almost had it." Lily rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't… dad didn't learn it until he was your age, and it took him _ages…_" she protested, but she knew Rose wouldn't give up. "Yeah, and you've got Harry's _and_ Ginny's skill! Come on, you were so close…" Lily could see the others were confused. "I'm only gonna try this once." She said finally. Rose pumped her fist, and even though the others didn't know which spell she was going to cast, they leaned forwards eagerly.

Lily took a deep breath, and racked her brains for a happy memory, any happy memory… when she first set foot onto the Hogwarts Express? Scoring her fist goal playing Quidditch by the Burrow? She tried to mash her best memories together, and tightened her grip on her wand. "_Expec – Expecto Patronum_." She said, and a feeble wisp of light escaped from the tip of her wand. Suddenly, all the girls were dumbstruck. "How did you do that? Even my parents can't!" Beth cried. Lily smiled and felt a little swell of pride. "Happier." Rose urged. "Try again." Lily glared at her cousin, but readied her wand again… Finally holding the Hogwarts letter… getting her reprieve? Yes, that last one was sure to do it. "_Expecto Patronum!" _Lily said firmly, and a stronger yet still shapeless burst of light illuminated the girl's astounded face. "Once more." Indy pleaded. "When the Sorting Hat called Gryffindor." Kay suggested. And then Lily knew, that with the combined memory of her second chance and her second Sorting, that this would be it…

_Gryffindor… waking up on the train again…_ _Gryffindor… waking up on the train again… _Lily thought. "_EXPECTO _-" Suddenly, Sarah's face, and Scorpius', and the reflection in the Mirror of Erised… "-_PATRONUM!" _Happiness surged through Lily, from her head to her heart to the wand in her hand, and burst from the tip…

Something with four legs and a long, elegant tail… feline and feminine… and then it was gone, and Lily was more drained than she had felt in a long time, and the Gryffindors were staring at the spot where the Patronus had vanished in awe.

"It was a wolf, I think." Indy breathed. "No, it was definitely feline… a mountain lion?" Rose tried. "Just a lion… a lioness, I think." Lily said, her voice strangely hoarse, and she knew it was sure. "That was amazing… can you, maybe, once more?" Taylor pleaded. Jayne was the only one who saw how fatigued Lily was. Lily looked down to see a chocolate bar, hovering just above her lap. She took it and grinned thankfully at her new friend, and took a bite. "Chocolate will help you feel better. My mom's a healer at St. Mungo's." Jayne explained as Lily finished off the creamy milk chocolate.

"Once more." Lily sighed, and everyone else cheered. Again, she summoned every happy memory she had… again, she was looking into the Mirror of Erised, Sarah on one side and Scorpius on the other, her tie and badge a blazing emerald… "_Expecto Patronum!" _The lioness slunk along the ground, with no Dementors to ward off she could do whatever she pleased. Every eye in the room was focused on its every move, but Lily was still half gone, in the Room of Requirement, grinning at her reflection between her best friend and her family's worst enemy…

**_A/N: A lioness would be my ideal Patronus, if not a wolf... so, yeah. It was gonna be a doe, like Lily Evans' and Snape's (wait, Lily Evans did have a doe, yesss?) but then I took into account the fact that in my opinion, a doe or a stag (in Harry's case) is sort of a lame Patronus... a lioness is much cooler._**

**_And Indy Malcoms is named after my cat Indy, cause that's how cool I am. :D_**


	13. Scorpius and the Patronuses

**_Just gonna respond to a ton of reveiws... _**

**_YES, it's sortof a knock-out dream, but at the same time it's totally real... in the words of Albus Dumbledore, "Of course its happening inside of your head, Lily, but why on earth should that mean it's not real?" ... ZOMG I should use that later on... :P_**

**_But yeah, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!_**

**_Oh, and has anyone noticed the little bit of repedition... repeditiveness... I dunno. But have you noticed the chapter titles?_**

Chapter 3.2

Lily studied her new schedule happily. Their first class of the day was to be flight lessons, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms. And that Friday they had a free first period.

"Hurry up! I wanna see if you're as talented on a broom as you are with a wand." Indy said, waiting for Lily to finish her breakfast. Lily laughed and shoveled another forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth, took a swig of pumpkin juice, and stood up. Indy, Jayne and Lily headed out down into the grounds, where Mme. Hooch and a group of other first-years were waiting.

Lily took her place beside a worn Comet 360 and, on the whistle, said, "Up!" After a little twitch, the broomstick flew up into her waiting hand. Over the course of the lesson, she used what she already knew and quickly (and literally) rose to the top of the class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was next, and Lily realized with surprise that the Gryffindors would be working with the Ravenclaws. As the girls joined the mob of students outside the classroom door, Lily caught sight of Sarah and a number of her friends near the front. Jayne nudged Lily's elbow. "You've gotta show Professor Crombie your _Patronus_!" she said, whispering the last word. Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm not a show off… and it really is tiring!" Indy shot her the best, most depressing puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Pleeeeeeeeease?" she whimpered. Lily huffed, but turned away and considered.

The students parted as Professor Crombie, a lean man with balding mousey hair bustled to unlock the classroom door. Lily sat down beside Hugo, Jayne and Indy sat in front and Lily saw Sarah and her friends settle into a group of tables in the next row.

"Okay," Crombie said, leaning against his desk. "Before I start teaching everyone spells, I want to know what the best spell is that you can do, so I get an idea of where you are. Everyone, line up." There was a cacophony of benches scraping on the stone floors as everyone jumbled into a messy line.

Lily was behind all her friends, so she got to see everyone. Jayne cast her _Wingardium Leviosa _on a Chocolate Frog sitting on Crombie's desk. Indy _Accio_-ed an unsuspecting Ravenclaw's glasses, and Hugo disarmed Crombie. When Sarah stepped forwards, she looked tentative. "You're sure you want my _best_ spell?" she asked warily, but with a glint of daring in her eyes that Lily knew so well. Crombie nodded enthusiastically, and Sarah smirked. "And if I need a partner, I can use you?" she confirmed, and Crombie nodded again, though a little less sure. Sarah almost grinned. "_Levicorpus_!" Sarah cried, and Crombie was hoisted into the air by his ankle, much to the amusement of everyone else. His robes fell down over his face, showing that rather than the grey slacks the other male teachers wore, he sported some purple cotton pajama pants and a bright yellow t-shirt with the Weird Sisters logo on the front. Sarah let him down gently with _Wingardium Leviosa_, and Crombie straighten up, a little affronted but smiling a little.

"Good, Miss Parker… good… Miss Potter, you're next!" he said with a flourish. Lily stepped forwards, and felt Hugo, Jayne and Indy staring at her, willing her. Lily rolled her eyes and took a deep breath…. "_Expecto Patronum_!" she said, and the words tasted familiar in her mouth. Again, the lioness slunk around the room, leapt gracefully onto Crombie's desk, and settled down without knocking anything off. Everyone gaped. After a moment, Lily flicked her wand to the side and the feline disappeared.

"That… was amazing, Potter. Ten points for Gryffindor! And don't worry… for everyone who casts a successful spell, they'll get five points for their respective Houses." Crombie said, sounding much like he had just run a mile after two hours of sleep. Lily smiled sheepishly and walked back to her desk, where all three of her friends were grinning like hyenas. Lily laughed quietly as she sat down, and they all turned to watch the twenty-odd others cast their spells.

Something bounced off the back of Lily's head. She turned around, but all she saw was a gaggle of Ravenclaws – she recognized Sarah's raven-black hair. Lily looked down onto the floor, and saw a piece of paper folded up into a tiny triangle. She unfolded it.

CAST IT AGAIN. JUST ONCE.

It was from Sarah, she knew, and she also knew what she meant. Lily rolled her eyes but aiming her wand at the ground, quietly said the spell. The lioness prowled under the desks, and an awed silence fell over the Ravenclaw girls and everyone else around them. The lioness jumped up onto the desk in front of Sarah and a short Asian girl, who looked both shocked and amazed. The lioness looked around, surveying the classroom, and more and more students turned their heads. Lily even caught sight of Crombie glancing at it. Lily guided the Patronus back over to her desk, where it sat loyally at her feet. Lily was astonished at how life-like it was, she could even see the tiny strands of whiskers and eyelashes.

It evaporated after a little while, and everyone still stared at the spot where it had disappeared. "Perhaps, one class, you could show everyone the basic concept of…" Crombie said, and Lily realized that even he wasn't entirely sure of what she had been doing. "A Patronus Charm?" she finished for him, eyebrows raised. He nodded.

The rest of class was mostly random spell casting; Lily came to instantly like Professor Crombie the most out of all her teachers. The Gryffindors slogged on through the rest of their classes, though no-one really paid any attention. The news of Lily's Patronus caught on like wildfire, and soon Lily found herself in the Great Hall, sitting on the table with her feet on the bench, surrounded by students begging for her to show them.

"Here, come on." Rose smirked, slipping Lily a square of chocolate. Lily laughed. "Hey, I think I'll keep doing this, but just for the chocolate." She grinned, but raised her wand. A moment later, the lioness was running through the crowd of students, they dove out of the way even though she wouldn't harm them.

"Hey, Potter! You know, you aren't all that great." Lily looked up at the annoyingly familiar voice. Scorpius and a few of his third-year friends were striding towards them. Rose made a little noise in the back of her throat, Lily knew she loathed Scorpius.

"Says you, Malfoy! She can do better spells then you ever will!" Indy said loudly, defending her friend. Scorpius smirked. "Oh, really? _Expecto Patronum_!" something erupted from the tip of Scorpius' sleek black wand. It stood, it's shoulders as high as his waist, with a long tail and a bushy mane…

"A lion, Scorpius? Really?" Lily said with a little scoff. "How Gryffindor." Scorpius' black eyes turned, if possible, even blacker. Lily's Patronus stood at her feet, surveying the lion. Then, she ran at the Patronus, and tackled it. Immediately, everyone was cheering for their favourite Patronus – lion or lioness – except for Lily and Scorpius. They still glared at each other.

"You'd think it'd be something more Slytherin, like a snake. But then again, if it were a snake, my Patronus would tie it in knots." Lily growled, somewhat surprised at her own daring. Scorpius didn't say anything, just tore his gaze from Lily to stare at the grappling Patronuses.

After a little while, the lioness rolled on top and clawed ferociously at the lion without any signs of stopping. _I wonder if they can actually inflict any damage_, Lily mused. But soon, it was clear that they could, and with a wave of her wand the lioness disappeared. The lion got to his feet, clearly bruised and battered, and slunk back to Scorpius, who quickly made it disappear and stormed out of the great hall.

Lily grinned and took another bite of the chocolate, leapt to her feet, and along with her friends, headed back to the common room.

**_Hmm... Magical education seems to have gotten pretty advanced in the 21 years since Harry's time... -_- PLZ REVEIW! _**

**_And another hmm... that bit about a Gryffindor/Slytherin Patronus might be important... :O_**


	14. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: People have been saying that the reprive had 'ruined the story' for them... please, don't let it! It'll get better, you'll see. But as someone must have said at one point or another, "Before it gets better, it gets worse." PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't not-read the story because I decided to mess with your heads! REMEMBER THE DUMBLEDORE QUOTE!**

**Okai, in this chapter we get to see more of Sarah and Scorpius... and some WWW action! YAY WWW! Enjoy!**

**Okay, now I'm stopping the title relationships, because it's hard re-modeling the chapters to fit Gryffindor...**

Chapter 4.2

Lily, Indy, Jayne the Weasleys and the other Potters were lounging by the lake, enjoying the few precious days of warmth before the winter set in. Though they were bundled in jackets and maroon-and-gold scarves, nothing but the setting of the sun could sway Lily and her friends to return to the castle.

"So… d'you think there really is a Giant Squid in the lake?" Hugo said casually, but Lily detected a faint hint of fear in his tone. James laughed and shook his hair out of his face, much like his grandfather used to do. "Yeah! My dad's seen it, both your parents have too! Why, afraid it'll eat your brains?" he said, grinning. "No." Hugo said quickly, firmly, his face turning red. It only made James chuckle more.

"Yeah, well, you know Ron… he loves a good joke, doesn't he?" Lily said, defending her cousin. "But Hermione is as serious as McGonagall…" Albus started to say, but was cut off by Lily's glare.

And then, as if to settle the dilemma once and for all, an enormous, pink-orange tentacle rose out of the chilly water, almost waving to the students roaming the grounds. Hugo, Jayne and Indy fell backwards with a yell, Lily grinned, but James was on his feet and sprinting down the hill. Lily had no idea what he was intending to do – jump in? – but she got to her feet and jogged after.

She found her brother squatting by the water, a disappointed look on his face as the tentacle slid back underwater. Lily frowned. "It's just a squid." She said, but James smiled disappointedly. "But imagine Hugo's face if I could persuade it to like, crawl on land or something…"

"What were you thinking? What if it ate you?" A shrill voice demanded as they returned to the group. Indy was clutching Hugo's arm, who looked just as terrified. But he had a smug little expression as well, his eyes filled of a hidden smile. Lily looked from Indy to Hugo, and barley passed off a laugh as a cough.

Lily and James took their places back in the grass, where their bodies had made little imprints of flattened grass, and continued talking aimlessly while the pale sun shone feebly through a transparent layer of clouds. Just as the sun started to touch the Forest, Albus announced that he had homework that he would rather not put off to Sunday night, and they all realized with a chorus of groans and mutters that they were in the same situation. They were hoisted to their feet by each other, legs and butts asleep and filled with pins and needles, and started back to the castle.

Suddenly, a beam of red light zoomed over Rose's head, making everyone freeze. The smell of burning hair wisped through the air around them for a moment, the top of Rose's hair was smoking a little, and her eyes were wide. And then, another jet of red, hitting Indy full in the chest. She flew backwards at least a meter, and landed with a sickening thud on the grass a ways away, gasping for breath. Stupified.

In one fluid movement, they all had their wands out except for Jayne, who ran to help her friend up. "Who's there?" Rose called, her voice a little wobbly from shock. "Don't make us come over there!" James yelled, his tone much stronger even though no-one knew where the hex had come from. They formed a loose circle, back to back facing outwards. And then, another silver-blue hex came from over a hill near a corner of the castle. Lily shot a shield charm just in time, the petrifying hex bounced away from a shimmering, barely-there wall and fizzed out on the ground. They all turned around to face the source, and then there was a sound like a small sonic boom…

Scorpius and a number of other Slytherins came zooming over the hill on broomsticks, the fastest, sleekest, best-looking broomsticks Lily had ever seen. James bellowed in shock. "That's… that's the Firebolt 3000! How could _Malfoy_ get his slimy hands on something that isn't even available to World Cup players yet!" he cried in disbelief and outrage. Scorpius led the others around in a wide arc, to pass right overhead again. By now, many students were watching, and quite a few poured onto the grounds to watch, including some of the staff. Scorpius leant forwards until he was nearly flat on the handle, it sped up with such acceleration that another sonic boom echoed across the grounds, making the lake water ripple and the stained-glass windows rattle in their panes.

Another sheet of hexes rained on the crowd. Most went wide, but Lily gasped as a Hufflepuff second year was hit on the head with what could only be a stupefying hex. Yet rather than collapsing like Indy had, at the point where the spell hit a shower of tiny mice exploded onto the boy's scalp, they all skittered down to the ground and disappeared from sight.

Now, the "hexes" were proving to be false, everywhere the jets of light were turning into more mice, or Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, or even gold (Though Lily was sure it was only Leprechaun Gold). And now that Scorpius and his gang were flying closer to the ground, slowing a bit, Lily could see that the blonde leader's grin wasn't his usual malicious, pure evil, I'm-about-to-curse-you-to-oblivion smirk. It was a grin of pure fun, excitement etched in every feature on his pointed, pale face.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" McGonagall's voice rang through the air, magically magnified so that it matched the still-echoing booms. Scorpius hovered in mid-air for a moment, Lily caught what could have been a little grimace, but he sank to the ground, his gang on his tail.

"WHAT – what do you think you were doing up there?" McGonagall hissed, barely keeping her voice level. "Celebration. Beginning-of-the-school-year display." Scorpius answered promptly, his mask of calm impenetrable by McGonagall's deadly glare. Lily knew that if the headmistress was looking at her that way, she would die as sure as if she was a Basilisk. "In _October_?" McGonagall demanded, now shaking with pent up anger. Lily swore she saw the ground at her feet smoke a little bit. More so when Scorpius nodded.

McGonagall took a steadying breath, and ploughed on, "What is this?" she asked, jabbing a finger at Scorpius' broom. "Firebolt 3000. My dad -" Scorpius started to say, but McGonagall cut him off. "Yes, I don't really care, Mr. Malfoy." She said impatiently, and was suddenly bumped from the side by a greedy Slytherin first year running to grab a piece of gold. Without even looking at the girl, McGonagall snapped, "Detention, Maclain. My office, tonight at eight." Then, she returned to Scorpius. "What were you thinking, cursing the students?"

"Technically, Professor McGonagall, we weren't. " Scorpius replied calmly, brandishing the wand in his hand. Cradling the Firebolt 3000 in the crease of his elbow, he fished in his robes to retrieve another wand, this one plain, shiny and black. "This is my wand," he explained, making sparks shoot from the black one, "And this," he waved the thick brown one, a little jet of light arced into the air, at the peak it transformed into a flock of twittering birds, "Is a product of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Looking closely, Lily and McGonagall and everyone else could see the little purple logo of the twin's***** joke shop embossed on the handle. McGonagall turned red, than pale, than blue, and purple, and then the colour just flushed pink, and Lily was sure she saw a hint of a smile. "Of course…" she started to say softly, but after a moment where sadness flashed over her features and Lily knew she was thinking about Fred, she returned to her sharp tone. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy, for causing havoc. I'll see you tonight at eight, along with your friend Maclain," the first year winced "and all of you." She finished, gesturing to the five others holding broomsticks.

As the crowd dispersed, the group of Gryffindors stared at each other, shocked. "If they were George's stuff, why did Indy get Stupified?" Albus asked, his mind whirring. Lily half-shrugged, Indy was massaging her collarbone where the hex had hit.

"Uhh…" said a small but painfully familiar voice. Sarah Parker stood a little way away, looking sheepish, clad in the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw. "What, Parker?" James snapped. Sarah took a deep breath, as if bracing herself, and said quietly, "I was aiming for Scorpius. Better to hex him before he could hurt anyone… but my aim…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because Hugo had thrown himself at Sarah, forgetting his wand, he tried to hit her, but he was thrown suddenly to the side. Lily lowered her wand after an _Expelliarmus_, Sarah after a shield charm. Hugo got to his feet and ran at Sarah again, remembering his wand, and yelled, "How could you do-"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Lily cried, and Hugo froze, though his eyes still rolled angrily. Lily went over in four long strides, and knocked Hugo over onto his back. "It was an accident, Hugo. Lay off." She snarled, and with a twitch he was free again, scrambling away to the others, who were all looking at Lily strangely. She stood with Sarah, apart from them.

"Lills, c'mon, it's a stupid Ravenclaw…" James said. "No, Ravenclaws are geniuses, James. And there's no reason for any of you to bother Sarah, it was an accident, and an honest one at that." Lily said angrily, tightening her grip on her wand. In a quiet voice behind her, Sarah thanked her.

"NO DUELLING!" A voice rasped, and with a groan they all saw Argus Filch hobbling towards them, older than ever, a second Mrs. Norris slinking along at his feet. "It's on a list on my office, I tell ya! No dueling!" he said, triumphant at catching them in the act. But Lily was still fired up by her cousin's attack, and spoke before thinking, "It says no dueling in the corridors, and this is hardly a corridor, is it?"

There was a stunned silence, but then Filch grinned evilly. "Both of you, detention. Parker for dueling, Potter for dueling and _talking back_. Come on, come on, we're going to McGonagall's office. I'm sure there's room for you yet in tonight's detention…" he said gleefully, and Lily cast a wistful look at her friends and family as she loped after Filch and Sarah.

**Wow, Filch sure is... old...**

**REVEIW!**

* * *

*** Twin's as in one twin, George, cause they cant really be the twins' anymore... RIP FRED! ;(**

**Hmm... I suppose Ron works there now too...**


	15. Professor Lily

_**A/N: Yay, its back! DO NOT LET THE GRYFFINDOR-Y-NESS RUIN IT FOR YOU! I'M BEGGING ON MY HANDS AND KNEES, PLZPLZPLZ. I realized now that back in another chapter (I forgot which, sorry) that Sarah SAID Levicorpus, when it's a non-verbal spell, and Lily does it again in this chapter... I'm bending ALL the rules now. **_

_**This one is kind of short, but I'm writing more RIGHT NOW. Sorry about the delays, I'm in high school now and its a LOT of work.**_

_**HEY! If you have the time, check out my other fanfic - The International Statue of Secrecy. I need to decide what house to put my main charecters in, and it seems I have no readers enthusiastic enough to suggest any. It'll only take a couple seconds! THANKS IN ADVANCE! .net/s/5870698/1/The_International_Statue_of_Secrecy**_

_**Aight, I'm done rambling. ENJOI!**_

**Chapter 15**

Lily arrived back in the Gryffindor common room an hour later, grinning tiredly. All her friends had loyally stayed waiting for her. "Don't worry, Scorpius got off worse than me." Lily said. "I've just got a detention tomorrow."

"And Parker?" James asked from his seat in the cushy arm chair. His chin was resting on his chest and he hand his eyes half-closed, twiddling his wand between his fingers. "_Sarah _got the same as me. All we have to do is help Neville with Mandrakes." Lily glared at her older brother.

James sighed heavily. "Look, what is with you lately? Scorpius… Sarah… Malfoy is a _Malfoy,_ Lills, and Parker is just a snobby prat of a – AGGGH!"

James was suddenly hoisted into the air by his ankle, his wand clattered to the floor. Everyone in the vicinity laughed. James scowled at Lily. "Bring me down!" He barked. Lily scoffed. "See, if you had ever paid attention to what dad taught us, you'd know the counter-jinx, wouldn't you?" She said shrewdly, and tucked her wand back into her robes.

No-one else seemed to know the counter-jinx either, so they all watched and laughed and James, who was cursing loudly and swinging like a mad pendulum.

"Potters?" A voice said – Kenneth Jacobs, a prefect. "Ah… sorry, Jacobs…" Lily said, grabbing her wand again. James looked relieved and smug – that was, until Lily cast a silencing charm on him. He was red in the face now, from both cursing and being upside down, but he made no noise. There was a little smile on Jacobs' face when Lily turned around with a sweet little, "Better?" Jacobs gave Lily a little disapproving glance.

"_Liberacorpus._" Lily said, quietly enough so James couldn't hear. He went crashing to the floor, causing another uproar of laugher. James scrambled for his wand and stood up, still silently fuming. Lily undid the silencing charm and stood ready for retaliation – but James saw Jacobs' glare and stuffed his wand away, stomping up to the boys dorm.

"Lily Potter, right?" Lily turned and saw a second year girl standing behind her clutching an envelope. "This is from Professor Crombie." Lily thanked the girl and took the envelope. Instantly, her friends were surrounding her on the couch. Lily opened the envelope and slid the parchment out.

_LILY_

_If it would be convenient to you, I would love to have you show tomorrow's Charms class your Patrownuss again and show us all the general method. I know it's incredibly advanced, but we'll try our best! Thank you so much_

_Prof. Crombie_

"Nice. A Professor asking an eleven year old to run a class, and he can't even spell what she's supposed to be teaching." Jayne said with a grin. Lily smirked and turned to Jayne. "Oh yeah? How do you spell Patronus?" Jayne's face fell. "Ah… P-A-H-T-R-O-W-N-U-S?" She tried. "Fail." Lily announced, and went up to bed.

"Okay, now I don't expect any of you to actually get it – it's a miracle I ever did – but the charm is Expecto Patronum." Lily explained. She was standing at the front of the Charms class, and the class was spread out in front of her, standing. The desks were all moved to the sides of the room. A couple of kids started muttering the spell to themselves. Hugo and Sarah both looked pretty confident – Sarah had a little smile on her face, and Hugo looked determined.

"Now you have to think of the happiest memory you've ever had, and let it fill you completely." Lily continued. Again she was in front of the mirror. The scene was familiar now. "And then you just… _Expecto Patronum._" Lily and the lioness watched everyone mutter the spell. Hugo made a strangled little "Ahh!" when a white light wisped from his wand tip. Sarah achieved slightly better results, but Lily saw her grimace when it didn't stay.

"Don't worry, guys. It took me a while too." Lily said – a little lie, but who really cared? "Again now." The room was full of voices, and then – "Woah!" A couple of kids had jumped away from where Sarah was standing – Sarah and a milky white cobra.

Sarah was staring at the snake with surprise in her eyes. Lily knew exactly what she was thinking – why wasn't it a raven? The snake hissed and slithered towards Lily. The lioness made a little noise and took a step forwards – the snake reared and disappeared. "Really good, Sarah." Lily said finally, and Sarah smiled a little.

By the end of class, a total of three kids had managed to get a wisp of a Patronus, and Hugo kept insisting that the last, large burst he had made was almost a Patronus. "It was a giraffe, I'm telling you!" He insisted. "If you're gonna lie, Hugo, at least make it a big tough animal." Indy said with a grin. As Lily shouldered her bag and made to follow her friends, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

It was Sarah. Her deep eyes showed concern, fear and confusion, and Lily knew she was thinking about the snake. "I'll see you tonight, right?" She asked. Lily blinked. "Oh yeah, detention. Of course." Sarah nodded. "Thanks for showing us… me… that Patronus, Potter." She said, and disappeared. Lily smiled a little and headed after her friends.

**_WHEEEE! REVEIW, PEEPLS, REVEIW! _**


	16. Mandrakes

_**Noms noms noms.**_

_**Sorry, I'm just a bit hyper right now. But anyway, here's another chapter! More to come soon... LONG WEEKEND! I do love P.A. Days... And Monday is my birthday, which should be awesome. I'm thinking that Lily'll get back to Slytherin soon... but what do you guys think? Should I end it there, or continue with Lily's wacko adventures in Slytherin avec Sarah and Scorpius? If that's the case, I need ideas. YAY! Mmkai, so, on with the chapter!**_

**Chapter 6.2**

Lily dragged herself out of her chair at quarter to seven to head down to the greenhouses. "Have fun." Indy teased. Something came whizzing at Lily's head – a pair of earmuffs. "Haw haw." Lily said, glaring at a grinning Albus.

Lily navigated her way through the corridors almost smoothly. Just as she reached the entrance hall, Peeves the Poltergeist came swooping down on her. "ICKLE FIRSTIE IN TROUBLE! GOING TO PLAY WIF THE SCREAMING PLANT BEBBIES, ARE WE?" He cackled. "Oh, get lost, Peeves!" Lily said exasperatedly. She tried to walk ahead, but Peeves just flew in front of her and blew a raspberry in her face.

"PEEVES! Filch is just asking for trouble on the fifth floor." Sarah called – she had just come into the hall. Peeves looked positively delighted and flew off. Lily grinned at Sarah. "Thanks so much." She said. Sarah smirked, and together they headed down to the greenhouses.

"Hey, this is gonna sound insane, but do I know you from somewhere?" Sarah asked suddenly. Lily stumbled a little. "Uhhh…" She said. For a wild moment she considered telling her everything, until she remembered that her father was Harry Potter, she was bound to be mentioned somewhere. She told Sarah this, but she just shook her head.

"No, it's different. Kinda like… Deja-vu." Sarah said slowly. "Was it just on the boat though?" Lily asked, trying not to believe it. Sarah looked at her, and her eyes showed disappointment. "No, before… oh well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"No, Sarah… I know what you mean. I was just making sure." Lily said, trying to control her excitement. Sarah gave her something that could have been a grin. "So it's not just me? I mean, I feel like I've done this all before, but differently." They had stopped walking now, and were just staring at each other. Lily nodded. "This is gonna sound EXTRA crazy, but remember when you told us to think of a happy memory today?" Lily nodded slowly. "Well, I was thinking of the Sorting Hat calling Ravenclaw, but then this bizarre vision got in my head, and it was me standing in front of a mirror wearing Slytherin colours, and you and Scorpius Malfoy, the third year twit from Slytherin, were in the mirror beside my reflection, also in Slytherin colours."

Lily was astounded. Even more so when Sarah said, "And look at this… Expecto Patronum!" The snake coiled on the grass, eying the girls curiously. His milky-white tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. "That's… that should be a raven... I mean, yours is a lion and you're Gryffindor…" Sarah looked to be on the point of tears. "It doesn't have to relate to your house." Lily said softly, but she didn't know how else to comfort her old friend.

Sarah turned her eyes back on Lily again. "You said you knew what I meant. What does t_hat_ mean?" Lily huffed a little. "I don't know. I can't explain it either." Lily lied. She didn't know why she was lying, but before Sarah could question her a voice called up to them. "Hey, Lily! Come on girls, we haven't got all night!" It was Neville, his round face grinning at them from the greenhouse door. Sarah and Lily exchanged a glance and they tromped down to the professor.

Lily quickly set to the work of yanking the Mandrakes out of their pots and stuffing them into others. Sarah was tentative after she saw Lily's first one, which was an ugly little thing with a fat, wrinkled face. Lily re-potted it and grinned at Sarah. "Go on… it's kinda fun." Lily encouraged. The Ravenclaw grabbed a hold of the stem, and with a bracing grimace tugged it.

The Mandrake wailed and waved its chubby fists. Sarah looked so revolted she nearly dropped it; Lily had to take it from her and finish the job herself. Sarah smirked apologetically, and was able to re-pot the next one herself.

The rest of the evening went as smoothly as an evening with Mandrakes could be. Neville let them go at ten pm, and they hiked back up to the castle again.

"I'll see you around, I suppose." Sarah said by way of parting. Lily smiled and raised a hand in farewell, and ran back to Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty, so she continued right up to bed. The room was dark and all but her bed was occupied by a sleeping girl, so Lily changed quietly and fell asleep quickly.

_"Hullo, Potter." Scorpius said. They were standing in the Owlery, and it was drizzling rain. Scorpius' face wasn't set into his usual sneer, it was almost embarrassed… nervous and embarrassed. She didn't know how she felt. _

_"I need to say something." Scorpius continued, stepping towards her. Her heart skipped a beat. A tawny owl that looked remarkably like Sarah started to titter. Another owl, this one an eagle owl, looked down on them with disgust, reminding her of James. _

_"Lily… " Scorpius said, though it was more of a croon. And then he was right there, brushing her face with the back of his hand. It felt like the skin it touched was flaming. Without hesitation, Scorpius ducked forwards and pressed her lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, it felt as though she was settling into a beanbag chair - it seemed absolutely perfect that she should be kissing Scorpius Malfoy, a third year, and a Malfoy of all people…_

_There was a horrible screeching noise, and the James-owl came swooping down on them with his talons outstretched…_

Lily blinked her eyes awake. It was still dark. She could still feel Scorpius' warm lips… her own were tingling, she brought her fingers to them. Only then did she remember an important element of that dream… she was wearing Slytherin colors.

_**LILY AND SCORPIUS SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! REVIEW!**_


	17. Wizard Angst

_**Another update? PERPOSTEROUS! Preposterous? Perpendicular? I dunnoh. But yeah. Hopefully this will put an end to your woes... Dont you just LOVE the title? PPP FTW!**_

_**I feel like the last couple chapters have been so short, and I'm really sorry, but I made up for it by having more than one update. Right? Right?**_

**Chapter 7.2**

Lily couldn't keep her mind off the dream all the next day. She kept an eye out for Sarah or (with the kind of flustered embarrassment you get when you're doing something you shouldn't be doing) Scorpius. This was hard to do, however, when your older brother was scowling at you all day. James had been tailing Lily almost everywhere, as though he knew everything and was determined to stop it.

Finally, on her way to dinner, she cornered James by a statue of a one-eyed witch. "What's your deal, James?" Lily snapped. James didn't hide anything. "Look Lils. I know you're a nice kid and everything, but you gotta watch who you hang around with. I mean, Parker is a Ravenclaw…" "Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw too, remember, and I was partially named for her!" Lily cut him off, fuming. "Yeah, I know, but Parker is a snobby, stuck-up Ravenclaw. And could you imagine what dad would say – hell, what the whole Wizarding world would say – if you started going out with a _Malfoy_?"

Lily flushed as red as her hair. "What… what're you… Malfoy?" She said in an unusually high voice. James glared. "See! Just… hang with the other Gryphs, okay? Stick to your own kind." He said dejectedly. Suddenly, Lily was furious.

"_My own kind_? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She said, her voice nearing a shriek. "I just mean that…" James started to say, putting one hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily would have none of it; she jerked away from her brother. "Means that I'm supposed to stay with 'my kind' so that it'll look good on the family? Well, what if I don't want to look good? You sound pretty snobby and stuck-up yourself, James. The whole Potter family does right now."

"Lils…" James tried to say again, but Lily spoke over him – rather, screamed. "I don't want to hear it! I can be friends with whoever I want, and if you're so conceited you're afraid of ruining the Potter's perfect name than maybe we shouldn't be friends." James looked utterly perplexed. "But we're family too, Lily..." He muttered. "Well I wish I wasn't!" Lily cried, hurling the words at her brother like daggers. And they seemed to hurt him like daggers as well – he visibly sank into himself. Lily didn't care – she was already stomping back to the common room with tears burning in her eyes.

Indy found Lily curled up in an armchair after dinner. "Hey." Lily muttered. Indy pursed her lips and sat in the other chair. "James told us about your little… outburst." She said. Lily's eyes flicked to her friend's face, searching for any signs of how she felt. Finding none she said, "And?"

"And… ah… I kinda agree…" Indy said tentatively. Lily sat up like someone had burned her, gripping the armrests with white knuckles and glaring. "What? How!" She exclaimed. "I mean, Gryffindors are supposed to be all proud and stuff… they're the elite of all the houses. Godric Gryffindor was the leader of the group, and he hated Slytherin. It's a legacy, Lily. Gryffindors, no matter how kind we are, just don't meddle with the others."

Lily's face was pale. "That sounds like Slytherin talk. All pure blooded and conceited." She said faintly, her tone expressing none of the white-hot fury she felt. "That's how we are, though. Gryffindors and Slytherins are very much the same – we both seek power, and the best of the best. Ravenclaw too. Hufflepuff… well, they just take the rest… but that's that." Indy said.

"I don't believe it." Lily whispered. "You don't have to believe it, but you have no real choice but to live it. You're Gryffindor." Indy concluded, looking as though she was glad to get it off her chance. Suddenly, Lily leapt to her feet. "No, I'm not! I'm a Slytherin! That's where the Sorting Hat put me, and I begged for a reprieve but I never realized that it was right! I never really wanted to be a Gryffindor, and I never will be!"

She ran then – ran out of the portrait hole, ran down the corridors and down the stairs. She didn't wait for the staircases to stop before getting on or off, she just took her chances and jumped while they were still moving. She tore through hidden corridors pretending to be tapestries or walls and flung open doors that really lead to rooms and corridors two floors below. She found herself running through Nearly Headless Nick – ignoring the unpleasant feeling – and sprinting down a faintly familiar hall.

"Parslemouth!" Lily cried in front of a brick wall. The wall shifted to form a door. Without really thinking what could possibly happen, Lily wrenched open the door and flew down into the Slytherin common room.

The green, underwater-y glow was a nicer sight to Lily than anything, but she didn't have time to look around – two dozen Slytherins were glaring at her from every corner of the room. "I'm looking for Scorpius Malfoy." Lily said suddenly, the words falling from her mouth involuntarily and surprising even herself.

"What do you think you're doing in the Slytherin common room, Potter?" It was Douglas Conrad, the Slytherin prefect. "I think I'm looking for Scorpius, Conrad." Lily said firmly, and the prefect looked a little taken aback. "You're in so much trouble, Potter!" Conrad said, ignoring her comment.

"Clearly he isn't here, so I'll be taking my leave." Lily said coldly, and turned and ran back up the steps. "Get her!" Conrad roared, and there was the sound of heavy footsteps behind her. Lily slammed the door right in the pursuers faces and kept running. She was tired, but she was also exhilarated.

Her next stop was the Great Hall. She was completely drained, but the Slytherins weren't chasing her anymore. She moved towards the Gryffindor bench, but saw her family and most of her friends sitting there. Albus met her gaze, but didn't say anything. His eyes were full of pity. Lily turned a little to the side, saw Sarah eating alone.

She walked over slowly. Just before she could sit down, the doors opened and Conrad came in. "Potter!" He bellowed. Right behind him was a livid Professor McGonagall. Lily's heart filled with dread, but that dread cleared her mind and gave her an idea of what to do. She waited, frozen in the stares of everyone in the Hall as they came closer. Just as Conrad lunged forwards to grab her, she leapt onto the bench and onto the Ravenclaw table. She darted around the prefect and Headmistress, landed on the floor again and broke into another run.

There was a stitch in her side and her breath was raspy, but she knew where she was going. "Potter, come back here right now!" McGonagall yelled. Instead of her voice scaring Lily into stopping, it only drove her forwards in an attempt to get away from her wrath.

Up the stairs again… up six flights of stairs. By the time she reached the seventh floor her legs were burning and her throat was raw. _A little farther, a little farther, and this'll all be over,_ she told herself.

She reached a tapestry. She walked back and forth in front of it three times quickly, because she could hear footsteps. On the third time there was a door there, and she pulled it open and ducked inside.

Safety.

The Room was dark, like last time, and again there was the mirror and the Hat. Lily tried to stagger over to the Mirror of Erised again, but exhaustion got the better of her. Before she could get a chair, before she could even get the Room to get her a bottle of water, she sank to her knees, and then her side, pressing her face against the cool stone floor.

Everything went black.

_**Harumph.**_

_**You know you wanna review.**_


	18. Green

**Chapter 18**

"Oh, come on you big doofus. Up! Up!"

Someone was tugging on her sleeve. Lily blinked, and the room came into focus. It was a dark room, the only light was coming from an open door at the other end. There was a ratty hat on a stool and a mirror looming over her, and a black-haired, black-eyed spunky someone was pulling on her, wearing Slytherin green.

"Sarah." Lily said dully, sitting up. Sarah smirked. "Me Sarah. You Lily. This Room of Requirement. Come-and-Go Room. Hogwarts. You speak English?" Lily smiled a little, and her chin fell to her chest. She was exhausted, as though she had just run a marathon. Her eyes focused more on her shirt… on the emerald tie and the little green badge…

"Slytherin!" Lily screamed suddenly, leaping to her feet. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Remember? God, I didn't give you amnesia when I knocked you out, did I?" Lily was thrown by this. "Knocked out?" She asked. "Yeah… you were taking a while, so I came in to see what was keeping you, and you were staring into this mirror, and then you had a little heart attack and cracked your head on the foot." Sarah explained.

Lily nodded slowly, and then threw her arms around her friend. "I missed you so much. And I'm glad I'm not in Gryffindor, and you aren't in Ravenclaw." She said. Sarah stared at the wall opposite and awkwardly hugged her friend back. "Mmkay…" She muttered.

Lily straightened up again. "What's the weather like?" Sarah stared at Lily, dumbfounded. "What's the weather like?" She repeated flatly. Suddenly, a window materialized, showing grey skies. Lily didn't even question the fact that there couldn't be a window if the Room of Requirement was on the inside part of the castle, she started towards the door.

"Now where are we going?" Sarah asked, tagging after Lily. "I'm going to the Owlery." Lily said. "Sorry, but I gotta go alone. Why don't you go congratulate James on his Beater-ness?" Sarah smiled a little, and they went their separate ways.

With every step, Lily's heartbeat grew quicker. She couldn't be bothered with all the classic wake-up hugs and "You were there! And you were there too!"'s. She knew where she was going, but she didn't really know why. She was in a kind of daze… a determined daze.

"Potter!" The voice made her jump and whirl around – it was Douglas Conrad. "Uh, hey…" Lily said slowly. "I just wanted to say that I heard what your brother did to the Parker twins…" His face split into what could almost be called a grin. "Thank him for me!" Lily smiled, relieved that he hadn't barked at her… then again, the Slytherin common room break-in would never have happened here…

Lily kept going, out across the grounds. Just as the Room had predicted, the sky was an angry grey and an annoying kind of rain was falling; little drops that managed to find Lily's eyes every time. She trekked on, the heavy smell of worms and wet leaves pressing down her throat and up her nose. She reached the Owlery, climbed up the stairs, and ducked into the shelter.

It was a little warmer in here. Darker, and smellier, but better than outside. It was quiet too… there were a few soft hoots from one of the levels above, and the ruffling of feathers. And a voice.

"_Imperio_… oh, come on…" The voice was male. Lily looked around but couldn't see anyone. She put a foot on the first set of stairs. "Hallo?" She called. There was a little scuffling noise from the floor above, it sounded like someone had jumped. "Who's there?" The voice snapped, cold now. Lily ignored it and continued upstairs.

"Ah… it's just you, Potter." Scorpius said, visibly relaxing a little. But he still looked tense, afraid and guilty – caught in the act. "You're practicing the Imperius curse?" Lily asked, surprised. Scorpius' eyes darkened. "It's my own owl; I can do what I like!" He said defensively, and sure enough there was a barn owl perched loyally on his arm.

"I'm not… accusing you… I was just curious." Lily said. Her tongue felt like it had swollen to twice its size, it was heavy and not working properly. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't help feeling a little intimidated by the third-year, what was she doing?

"Wull…" Scorpius said, and gave her a jerky nod. "You can stay, if you like." He added, quieter. Lily nodded and watched Scorpius carefully. He pointed his wand right at the owl. "_Imp -" _He couldn't finish his sentence; his owl had just nipped the end of his wand curiously with his beak. Scorpius swore, and then hastily apologized, seeing the eleven year old in the corner.

Lily smirked. "S'okay, I've heard worse from my uncle. Here, you're probably too close, let me hold him." She held out her arm. Scorpius studied her for a moment, and then clucked his tongue and jerked his head. The owl fluttered onto Lily's arm instantly. "Why're you bothering? This owl'll do anything for you!" Lily exclaimed, marveling at its obedience. Scorpius shrugged.

_"Imperio!" _He said again, forcefully. Lily couldn't see what was happening, but Scorpius grinned. Suddenly, the owl fluttered into the air a little and landed on Lily's head. She laughed and held out her arms for the owl to walk back and forth across. Scorpius made it fly into the air and hoot something that sounded remarkably like "Ode to Joy".

Finally, he let the owl go. Its eyes became more focused; it ruffled its feathers indignantly and flew up to a perch. Scorpius and Lily were still grinning at each other.

"You know… Lily… you aren't that bad for a first year. In fact, you're pretty bad-ass." Scorpius commented. Lily had to double take at the use of her first name, but quickly recovered. "Thanks… and what do you mean?" She asked. "Well, you know, that spectacle on the first day was pretty awesome, and you being all different from your family… you're just so out there." Scorpius explained. "I mean, a Potter in Slytherin?" Before, Lily would have been offended, but now she laughed. "I know! Well, I suppose it's a good thing… otherwise I wouldn't have met Sarah, and I definitely wouldn't be laughing it up with a Malfoy."

Scorpius smirked. "I dunno why our families are so uppity. Even after Harry saved my dad's life at the Battle of Hogwarts, he still trash-talks him around the house. 'Oh look at that… Potter's in the paper again… what a fame hog…'" Scorpius said, imitating Draco's sneering tone. "I completely agree though. It's annoying sometimes… not saying that dad loves every minute, I'm pretty sure he hates it too. But, you know." Lily said.

Scorpius nodded. "Why does your brother hate me so much?" He asked, a question that completely threw Lily. "I dunnoh, do I? I guess he's just proud…" Lily said. "He is to Gryffindor as your dad's dad was to Slytherin… incredibly proud, proud of his house and his heritage. He doesn't show it, but I know he thinks it's a crime I landed myself in Slytherin."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Scorpius said. Lily only noticed now that he had steadily been picking his way over to her as they spoke, and now he put a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, it's just like you said… otherwise, we never would be here." Lily flushed furiously, and Scorpius smiled a little. He put his finger on her cheek, it was cool but Lily's cheek only burned more.

Scorpius chuckled quietly. Their eyes met… brown and grey. But Scorpius' eyes weren't the same cold grey Draco's were – they were deep and soft and soothing in a way. Lily's heart was pounding. She wanted more than anything to thrust herself forwards, but she stayed her ground. Luckily, she didn't have to stand there long.

Scorpius' lips had barely brushed hers when she threw her arms around him. One hand on his back, and one in his hair. She felt Scorpius' hand on the back of her head, and she bumped against something – the wall. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except that Scorpius stayed by her side and never left.

They had to break apart at some point. Lily was breathing deeply, and Scorpius seemed out of breath entirely, his chest was heaving. Their foreheads stayed pressed against each other, so that all Lily could see was Scorpius' eyes. They twinkled, and he pressed his lips against hers again. Oh, if James could see her now…

**_By now you should all be breathing a sigh of releif. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EVERYONE! Lily back in Slytherin is my gift to YOU! YAAAAY! I'm happier too. And MUCH happier, now Lily's crazy dream came true. Now I only have a really loose idea of what's gonna happen next, so any ideas would be GREAT. Inbox me or comment, please?_**

**_NOW REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAY OF THIS!_**


End file.
